SMSTSS 45: Moon Wars!
by ocramed
Summary: In a secret place in Azabuu Juuban Ward, someone conducts a self-inflicted experiment based upon the events that took place a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Part of the SMST/TRT saga. Done...
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 45: Moon Wars! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan…

"Begin simulation," said someone in the shadows.

SIMULATION INITIATED.

"Start at the beginning: time index log 0-1."

AFFIRMATIVE.

The world of darkness gives way to the world of light, color and sound. A blue-white planet appears in the darkness of space. It was surrounded by donut-shaped vessels. A lone red-white vessel breaks out of a spatial distortion, and heads towards one of the donut-like vessels. Meanwhile, a ball of light also emerges from a spatial distortion. It stops long enough to consider one of the donut ships before heading for it…

"I still think something is peculiar about these negotiations, Master Qui-Gon," said Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, as he enters the conference room, after he and his mentor were shown in by a protocol droid.

"Perhaps, but I would not worry, my padawan," said Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "These Trade Federation types are nominally cowards-"

"Master, what is THAT?" Obi-Wan said, as a ball of light heads for their direction.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon said, as he held his apprentice's arm with his hand. "Hold."

"But-"

"Use your senses. Do you detect anything that would give you pause?"

"No, not really," Obi-Wan said. "I do detect a life-form that is within that light…"

"Then watch my movements, and be cautious," Qui-Gon said, as he makes room for the ball of light…

Both Jedi Knights watch as the ball of light enters the room. It circles the Jedi before stopping above the conference table. It then forms a figure…

"It appears that the ball of light is forming into a woman," Qui-Gon said. He could see that the woman was young, and was wearing a form-fitting body suit that had a cap and hood that was attached to a fancy-looking broach.

"Beautiful," Obi-Wan said quietly, which received a look of amusement from his mentor…

"Ah," said the young woman, as she hovered a bit while opening her eyes, before falling on her butt.

BAM!

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan said, as he offered a hand.

The young woman looked up at the young man…

"Well, sure," the young woman said, as she was helped to her feet. "Transfiguring from energy to flesh can be disorienting…"

"If I may ask, who and what are you?" Qui-Gon asked. He wondered how this mysterious young woman's presence will affect his assignment from Supreme Chancellor Valorum…

"And where are you from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Good question," the young woman replied. "Well, I am called 'Sailor Moon', but my name is 'Usagi Tsukino'. I am from a planet called 'Earth', which is located in a distant galaxy known as 'The Milky Way'. As to what I am…"

Pause.

"After all this time, I have NO idea, although I have been known as a goddess to some, and demon to others. But, I am 'humanoid', and can do all the things that humans can do, including eat, sleep and procreate."

"Really?" Obi-Wan said.

"Fair enough," Qui-Gon said, as he gives a stern look to his apprentice. "I am 'Qui-Gon Jinn', and this is my student 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. We are members of a group of galactic protectors known as the Jedi Order. Our role is that of keepers of the peace within the 'Galactic Republic', here in the Lu'cas Galaxy."

"Did you say…Lu'cas Galaxy?" Usagi said.

"Is that a problem?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I consider myself a traveler of the Universe, and never knew I would make it this far off from my intended destination," Usagi said, as she brings up a disk of some kind. It begins to glow, and shows off what appeared to be a map of the Universe.

"Whoa," Obi-Wan said.

"This is…impressive," Qui-Gon said, as he looked at the holographic image.

"Thanks. I was actually heading for a different Space Sector for a birthday party for an old friend…here," Usagi said, as she points to the Vega Star System. "I was hoping to save energy when I used a natural wormhole, but didn't time my exit properly."

"So, you can travel through space under your own power?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I can travel at the speed of light under my own power, but even then, you would need to fold space around you in order to travel between solar systems and galaxies, if you want to be somewhere on a regular basis," Usagi said. "Like I said, I was hoping to use a short cut, but, for some reason, I ended up here…"

Pause.

"And, where is 'here'?"

"Ah, well, you see-"

Just then, there was an explosion that reverberated throughout the ship. At that moment, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan removed what appeared to be cylindrical instruments on their belts…

SNAP!-Hzzzz…

"Master?" Obi-Wan said.

"At ease," Qui-Gon said. "We better see what has happened."

"You have laser swords?" Usagi said.

"You know about our 'lightsabers'?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I've met a variety of races that employ your type of weapon," Usagi said. "I took some fencing lessons, too…"

Just then, the gas began pumping into the room.

"Dioxin," Qui-Gon said. "Remember your training."

"But what about her?" Obi-Wan said out of concern.

"Don't worry about me," Usagi said, as she begins to inhale the gas, before coughing furiously.

"Ack-!"

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan said.

Usagi merely waved Obi-Wan off, indicating that she was fine, even as she continued to cough and wheeze.

Just then, the doors to the conference room open up, revealing what appeared to be combat oriented droids.

"Now," Qui-Gon said, as he and his apprentice were about to strike down the droids.

Just then, Usagi sneezed.

"Ah-CHOOO!" Usagi said, as she expelled the gas, creating such a gale of wind that the droids were knocked down against the far wall down the hall.

"Sorry," Usagi said, as she sniffed while wiping her nose.

"Um, bless you?" Obi-Wan said.

"We better deal with Nute Gunery for his treachery," Qui-Gon said, as he directed his apprentice for him and himself to go to the command deck. He had much to ask the leader of the Trade Federation for this treachery…

"Wait for me!" Usagi said. "I don't know where I am, you know-!"

"Master, we're blocked," Obi-Wan said, as he, Obi-Wan and Usagi stopped at the closed off deck.

"We'll have to cut our way, then," Qui-Gon said, as he prepared himself to cut into the bulk head.

"Let me help," Usagi said.

"What can you do that Master Qui-Gon can't?" Obi-Wan said.

"Well, there are a lot of things I can do. I can pry the bulk-head open."

"It would take too long," Qui-Gon replied. "But…we might be able to use your ability to become energy to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"We employ holographic projects as a means of communicating with one another," Qui-Gon said, as he notices the lens. "Do you think you can pass through the lens and travel via the circuits?"

"I'll give it a try," Usagi said, as she converts her being into energy, before entering the holographic projector…

Just then, rolling droids appear before them.

"Droidakas," Qui-Gon said, as he and his apprentice prepare for a fight…

And, just as suddenly, the droids deactivate.

"Master?" Obi-Wan said, as he relaxed a bit.

Just then, the bulkhead doors open, revealing a cowering Nute Nunery.

"Oof!" Nute said, as he and his second-in-command fall down before the Jedi.

"It seems that the crisis has been averted," Qui-Gon said.

"Master Qui-Gon, you can't believe the data I found when I was in energy form," Usagi said, as she brings up two holographic images. One was that of a middle aged man, and another was that of a sinister, cloaked figure.

"Isn't that Senator Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked.

"According to the data I found, I get this," Usagi said, as she merged the two images.

"It appears that Palpatine has some explaining to do," Qui-Gon said.

Eventually, it was learned that Palpatine was a Sith Lord named "Darth Sidious", and that he had planned to use the Trade Federation's invasion as a scheme to replace Valorum as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Exposed, Palpatine would be hunted down by the Jedi Order, along with his apprentice Darth Maul. Queen Padme Amidala would go on to fulfill her duties, and would later move on to become Senator. Eventually, she would become Supreme Chancellor herself, and rule with a just and kind hand. Meanwhile, a Gungan named Jar-Jar Binks would die in the wild, exiled for a crime he committed, while a little boy named Anakin Skywalker would live out his life first as a slave, and later as a moisture farmer on the planet Tattooine.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 45: Moon Wars! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

The world fades to black.

"Restart simulation," said the same person, who lurked in the shadows.

SIMULATION INITIATED.

"Begin at time index log 0-2."

AFFIRMATIVE.

The world of darkness gives way to the world of light, color and sound. A gray planet appears in the darkness of space. Various crafts of different sizes and types are seen heading towards the planet, or leaving the planet. One craft in particular, a silver ship, had just exited hyper-space while being escorted by a pair of fighters. Meanwhile, a ball of light also emerges from a spatial distortion. It stops long enough to consider the silver ship, before it decides to follow it to the planet's surface…

"Well, it appears that the rumors were wrong," said one of the fighter pilots, as he takes off his helmet. "There wasn't an attempt on your life-"

BA-BOOM!

The silver craft explodes on the floating space platform, causing everyone to duck for cover. One of the pilots of the escort fighters look up before taking off HER helmet…

"Oh, no!" said Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, as she rushed over to her decoy. "Please, be okay!"

"Senator, we have to get out of here," said the escort pilot.

"I'm…sorry that I failed you, Padme," said the decoy, as she lies dying on the tarmac. "Please…leave before-"

And, with that, the decoy dies.

"Please, we have to go!" said the escort pilot.

Reluctantly, Padme does as she is told.

As everyone leaves, a young woman, who was dressed in white, stops and kneels next to the body of the fallen decoy. Reluctantly, the woman presses her fingers against the temple of the deceased, and closes her eyes…

"Hmmmm," said the young woman, as she opened her eyes back up. She then stands up, places the hood of her cloak over her head, and then takes to the skies, unaided by any machine.

"You WILL be avenged," the young woman said to herself. "So says 'Sailor Moon'!"

Sometime later, Sailor Moon, in disguise, shows up at the residence of the Senator of Naboo.

"Come in," said Captain Tanaka, as he eyes Sailor Moon warily. He had ordered lunch to be sent to the residence, since he feared that there would be yet another attempt on the senator's life…

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she directed a droid to enter the residence.

"Allow me to scan you, your droid and your delivery," said the Naboo officer.

"Of course."

After a brief scan, Tanaka smiles.

"You checked out, Miss…?"

"Tsukino," Sailor Moon said. "My name is 'Usagi Tsukino'. I do hope that my services will accommodate the senator's needs."

"Agreed," Tanaka said, as he closes the door behind Usagi…

"…And we're here to protect you, not to start an investigation," said Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Why not?" said the younger Jedi, whose name is Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's "padawan". "Are we not supposed to protect those who are important to the stability to the Republic?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Of late, his apprentice has been moody, head-strong and arrogant. Basically, Anakin was acting like a typical teenager…

"I really appreciate the Jedi Order's concern for my safety," Padme said. "I definitely want to be here for the vote on whether or not the Republic should reconstitute a standing army, in light of Count Dooku's separatist movement."

"If I may, Senator?" Usagi said, as she pours Padme a cup of tea. "If I understand, the Separatist Movement is a result of this Dooku's belief that the Senate is ineffectual."

"That is correct. And it doesn't help matters that the Trade Federation has given him carte blanch in resources for his agenda."

"Then, why not call his bluff?" Usagi said. "Hold a test vote to see there are enough delegates who see the things Dooku does, and then craft a compromise legislative package."

"But wouldn't that simply spur Dooku on to get even more concessions?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's the point," Usagi said. "He would have to expose his hand eventually, and someone representing Senator Amidala's position can 'pick off' Dooku's base support. Remember, in the game of politics, everyone has a price, as unfortunate as that may sound."

"Of course," Amidala said. "I can certainly attempt to isolate Count Dooku to just him and the Trade Federation, although, I would rather not buy off his supporters."

"As unsavory as this servant's suggestion is, it could buy you time to work out a compromise with Count Dooku's followers," Kenobi said. "In the meantime, we can still provide you protection until we find out who is behind the assassination attempt on your life, Senator Amidala."

"That is a wise course of action, I suppose," Padme said thoughtfully. "Okay, I begin the work to mollify Dooku and his followers with Senators Bale Organa and Mon Mothma's help…"

Padme then turned towards Usagi.

"Perhaps, you can help me on this project?" Padme asked.

"It would be my honor to do so, senator," Usagi said with a smile.

Later that night…

Usagi had turned in for the night, when yet another attempt on Padme's life had been made.

"What's going on?" Usagi said, as she stepped out into the hallway.

"There was another attempt on the senator's life was made!" said Representative Jar-Jar Binks, the assistant to Senator Padme Amidala. "What are we going to do?"

"Um, stay calm," Usagi said. "Where are the Jedi?"

"I don't know! They took off running!"

"Okay. Tell security that I am stepping out for a moment."

"Where are you going, Bunny?"

"Just for a stroll," Usagi said with a smile, as she opens a window. "Be right back…"

And, with that, Usagi jumped out of the building.

"Wha-?" Jar-Jar said, as he looked out of the window with shock and awe.

Just then, Captain Typho, Padme's personal escort, runs into Jar-Jar.

"Where is Bunny?" Typho asked.

"She…she just jumped out into the window!" Jar-Jar said. "Oh, why she die?"

However, that was far from the case.

As Usagi fell from the skies, she disrobed while sticking forth her outstretched hands.

"Cosmic Power Make-Up!" Usagi said, as she began to glow. She then twirled around and transformed into her ultimate guise: Sailor Cosmos. Her descent slowed down as she picked up speed, leveled off, and began to fly on her own power.

"Now, to find the culprit behind all this…"

"Heh," said the armored man with the flying backpack, as he eliminated the one he had hired to kill Senator Amidala. He didn't want to take a risk letting anyone know that his employer wanted Padme dead, in order to set into motion a course of events that would increase his own personal power. Certainly, he didn't want the Jedi to know this fact…

"Now, to get back to Camino," the man said, just as Sailor Cosmos came into view.

"Hello," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Wha-?"

With her Cosmic Staff, Sailor Cosmos took a swing at the flying man, and knocked him into a building.

POW!

"Arrgh!" the man said, as he crashed into what appeared to be an office building.

As Sailor Cosmos landed on her feet, the man quickly recovered to face his assailant, by pointing his gun.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Sailor Cosmos casually moved around the blaster fire, having learned a discipline of martial arts that allowed her to read an opponent's movements, but only if said opponent is caught by surprise.

"No," Sailor Cosmos said, as she removed the man's helmet, discarded it, and-

"Cosmic POWER SCREAMMMMMMMMMMMM-!"

Using her earliest powers, Sailor Cosmos let loose a concentrated sonic scream that was similar to the Black Canary's "Canary Cry" or the martial arts technique known as "The Lion's Roar". She could never figure how she managed to obtain that power so early on in her magical girl career…

"Ah!" the man said, as he was knocked over, stunned at the sudden attack.

"Well," Sailor Cosmos said, as she goes over to the fallen man. She then placed her fingers on the now-unconscious man's temples.

"So, let's see what you know…"

Using a telepathic link, Sailor Cosmos learned of the identity of the man, as well as who had hired him to assassinate in the first place…

A few days later, in the Senate, Padme makes her case.

"We will now hear our good friend, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo," said Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," Padme said. "Originally, I was to present new legislation that would help soothe tension within the Galactic Republic. My legislation, if enacted, would allow for better relations between this government and member states…"

Pause.

"Recently, I came into evidence that the Galactic Republic is facing mortal danger from both within and outside," Padme said. "A few days ago, yet another attempt on my life were made. However, thanks to a dear friend and ally, we have uncovered a scheme that, if enacted, is designed to plunge this galaxy into total war…with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as the ultimate beneficiary!"

"What?" Palpatine said, as the Senate broke out in a roar.

"I will now present my evidence…"

With a nod from Padme, Usagi plays a graphical presentation of what was really going on. It shows Palpatine conversing with Count Dooku on his plans on creating a crisis that would, in the end, grant him unlimited power in government, as well as the fact that the Mandaloran bounty hunter Jango Fett was hired to donate genetic material to create a clone army, as well as prepare them for war. But most importantly, the Jedi Order would be caught right in the middle of all this, until Palpatine would use the clone army, led by the Jedi membership, against the Jedi itself…in a form of a pogrom.

"So, like I did with the Supreme Chancellor's predecessor, I vote for a vote of no confidence," Padme said, as she stares directly into Palpatine's face. There was a mixture of anger and sadness in Padme's eyes, as Palpatine scowled at the exposing of his plans…

Later, back at the Padme's apartment, Usagi comforted Padme.

"Oh, why was I such a fool to believe in Palpatine?" Padme said.

"Padme, from what I know of you, you were just seen as a means to an end," Usagi said. "But you were not a fool for believing in what you do for a living."

"You think so?"

"I KNOW so. And with Palpatine exposed, maybe real reforms can happen…"

And, reforms would be made. Later, Padme would be elected Supreme Chancellor, and, with the help of Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, real reform would be made. Meanwhile, Palpatine disappears, Dooku goes into exile, Jango Fett is imprisoned, the clone manufacturing on Camino is stopped and barred, the clones of Jango Fett are shipped to Fett's homeworld of Mandalor…a and, with Usagi's help, Anakin would successfully save his mother from the Tuskin Raiders on Tattooine, thus enabling Anakin to become a Jedi Adept without the emotional baggage.

END PHASE TWO…

"Spool up simulation; prepare for 'Phase Three'," said the voice.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 45: Moon Wars! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

The world fades to black.

"Restart simulation," said the same person, who lurked in the shadows.

SIMULATION INITIATED.

"Begin at time index log 0-3."

AFFIRMATIVE.

The world suddenly lights up in a blaze of fire and explosions, as starships and space fighters battled over a densely-populated world. Amongst the spatial disturbances, one appears in a form of a ball of light. It considers the situation, and was about to move on when two space fighters nearly ran into it…

"Whoa!" said the pilot of one of the space fighters. "What was that, Master?"

"Anakin, pay attention to our objective," said Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "The Separatist flag ship is dead ahead of us."

"Of…of course, Master," said Jedi Adept Anakin Skywalker, as he returned his attention to the task at hand.

Meanwhile, the ball of light considers its situation once more, and decides to follow the pair of space fighters...

The battle between Count Dooku, former member of Jedi Order and leader the Separatist Movement battled Obi-Wan and Anakin using weapons made from light: lightsabers. The skills that the three were displaying were being observed by Count Dooku's captive…

"Yes!" said Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the Galactic Republic, as he smiled. He was happy that one of the Jedi was doing so well in combat.

"No," Dooku said, as he used an invisible "force" to knock Obi-Wan away, before using that same "force" to cause a platform to collapse on Obi-Wan.

RRRUUUMMMMBLE!

Just as the platform collapsed, it was suddenly stopped.

"What?" Dooku said, allowing Anakin to slice off his sword hand. "Argh-!"

"What is this?" Palpatine said with suspicion, as a girl dressed in a white cape and body suit lifts the platform with her hand.

"That was close," Sailor Cosmos said, as she looked at Obi-Wan. "Well, he seems okay…"

"Who are you?" Anakin said.

"I was just passing through this galaxy when your battle attracted my attention," Sailor Cosmos said. She then took a look at the fallen Dooku, who was clutching his stump of a hand.

"Um, I think your friend needs medical attention."

"Oh, um…"

"Go tend to this guy," Sailor Cosmos said, as she moved Obi-Wan to a safer location, before going over to Dooku. "Um, you need a hand or something?"

"Your…distraction cost me my…HAND!" Dooku yelled, as he looked at Sailor Cosmos incredulously.

"Oh, no problem," Sailor Cosmos said, as she reached over for Dooku's hand. She looked at the point where it was severed by the lightsaber.

"You know, you guys really should be careful with your weapons…"

"Young lady, that man is a Sith Lord and the leader of the Separatist Movement," Palpatine said.

"What does that all mean?" Sailor Cosmos asked. "I just SAID that I was passing through this galaxy, you know…"

Palpatine simply scowls in reply.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, as he recovers.

"This girl just showed up," Anakin said.

"And the supreme chancellor?"

"I am well, Master Kenobi," Palpatine said. "Of course, I would be better if I can be freed from these bonds…"  
"Of course," Obi-Wan said, as he used a force to break the shackles.

CLING!

"Thank you," Palpatine said. "Now, what to do next? There is General Grievous to consider."

"Ohhhhhh," Sailor Cosmos said. "Um, are you referring to that robot-man-thing?"

"I am referring to the Separatist's military commander, young lady."

"Um, well…you see…"

Back at the Galactic Senate building, Palpatine is greeted by members of the Senate as well as the Jedi…

"Well done, you have," said the diminutive Jedi Grandmaster Yoda.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "Although, much of the credit for capturing Dooku and Grievous must be given to our new friend."

"Humph," said Anakin, as he looked at Sailor Cosmos, before seeing the love of his life, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. "Masters, if you excuse me…"

"Huh," Obi-Wan said, as his partner walks over to an obviously pregnant Padme. He then returned his attention to his superiors.

"What's next?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We shall deal with the traitor," said Jedi Grandmaster Mace Windu, as the swarthy Jedi looked at Dooku being taken into custody by Jedi Temple Security.

"I am NO traitor, Master Windu," Dooku said, as he felt his healed hand.

"See, we shall," said Yoda.

"And we'll interrogate General Grievous while we're at it," Mace said, as the torso and head of the Separatist military commander is wheeled away under armed guard.

"This is outrageous!" Grievous yelled. "I will not be humiliated by some little girl!"

"Biiiiiiii!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she stuck out her tongue at the cyborg warrior.

"And I suppose I have you to thank for this day, young lady," Palpatine said. Inwardly, he realized that his plans, within plans, were nearly undone. However, the supporters of the Separatist Movement were still around, and, perhaps, there might be a way to salvage his master design…

"Just doing my good deed," Sailor Cosmos said. "Although, I do wonder what the name 'Darth Sidious' means?"

"What?" the Jedi present said in unison.

"Yes. I should have said something before, but I'm a sensitive person. So, when I get strong emotions from people, I tend to, well, be curious."

"I do not know what you mean," Palpatine said.

"It's just that when you think Sith, I think of the names Darth Sidious…and Darth Tyrannus…and Darth Maul…and the legend of Darth Plageus…and clones…and Order 66F…"

Sailor Cosmos steps back in horror.

"You EVIL fiend!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she takes out her Cosmic Sword. "I shall not allow you to continue to manipulate good men and women for your personal gain!"

With that, Sailor Cosmos extended her power to show what she is seeing.

"Great Maker," Mace said.

"The source of the clouding of the Jedi's power, we found," Yoda said.

However, Anakin didn't quite get the proverbial mental memo, as he takes out his lightsaber, ready for battle.

SNAP-Hzzzzzzz…

"Supreme Chancellor!" Anakin said, as he prepares to defend his longtime friend.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan said.

"But-"

"Remember your training, and open your senses to the truth. SEE what this girl is feeling."

Anakin opens his mind to what Sailor Cosmos is feeling, and realizes the truth…

"No!" Anakin said, as he dropped his weapon. "It's not possible! I was NOT created to be a weapon for the Sith-!"

"Damn you, you witch!" Palpatine said, as he discharged a powerful stream of lightning at Sailor Cosmos.

"Ugh!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she caught and reflected the discharge.

"Augh!" Palpatine said, as he continued to press on, even as his true "face" revealed that of a monster.

"Oh, my," Padme said, as she comforted Anakin. "He was the true monster in all this…"

Weakened, Palpatine, aka "Darth Sidious", looks on as Sailor Cosmos looms over the Sith Lord.

"Don't…kill me," Palpatine said.

"I won't, evil one," Sailor Cosmos said. "Your fate will be by the hands of those you did wrong to. But whatever power you have is now gone for good."

"We'll take it from here, stranger," Mace said.

"Much reflection we must make," Yoda said, as he glanced over at Obi-Wan, who was comforting a distraught Anakin with Padme…

In the days ahead, the followers of Palpatine, known as "Sith Acolytes", were rooted out of places of power and authority. Meanwhile, with the truth known, both sides of the galactic conflict signs unto an armistice, even as the military of both sides are drawn down. Eventually, the clone army of the Galactic Republic is sequestered to the planet Dantooine, where they are kept watched, even as they begin new lives as farmers and production workers. At least, this would be the case until the clones were deprogrammed of Palpatine's influence. Also, in light of what has happened, Anakin decides to leave the Jedi Order, in order to have a new life with Padme on Naboo, especially since he would be starting a family soon. Time will only tell if Anakin can forgive himself for being used as a tool of the Sith…

END SIMULATION.

"Lights," said the owner of the voice, who turned out to be Usagi herself. She sighed, as she sips her homemade brew of Romulan Ale…

"Must you continue to dwell on the past, my former apprentice?" said another voice.

"Palpatine," Usagi said, as she turned around to see the ghostly form of Darth Sidious. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Palpatine said. "Nice thing you have going for you. You decide to play 'Mary Sue', in which you could undo what has been done."

"What should have been done is preventing what you did in the first place, 'master'," Usagi said angrily. "Too many people died because of you and your agenda. Dooku…Anakin…Obi-Wan…Qui-Gon…all fell or died because of YOU. And worse of all, I wasn't strong enough to stop you from using ME for your ends."

"And thus you used simulations to feel good about yourself, as a means of assuaging your own guilt," Palpatine said. "And yet, you became a Sith Lord yourself."

"I had no choice in the matter."

"Ah, but in one reality, you did. In fact, in THAT reality, you created your own empire, did you not?"

"…"

"And thus the truth of the matter comes out," Palpatine said with a toothy smile. "You're not guilty for not stopping me, but, rather, you're guilty for BECOMING me. It's in your nature to control others. After all, long before you and I met, there was that little adventure where you traveled into your future, and dealt with this…Black Moon Clan, all the while not realizing that your desire to make people happy—by force—would create this clan, who simply did not want to be controlled by the power of Crystal Tokyo. How is THAT any different from what I did, 'princess'?"

"How dare you!" Usagi said, as she threw her bottle at the ghost of Palpatine, who fades from view. The bottle shatters against the far wall.

KRISH!

"I'm nothing like you! I always try to make amends for the wrongs I've committed!"

"And thus you will have to deal with the consequences of your actions, my former apprentice," said the voice of Palpatine. "Only you can deal with THAT, my dear 'Darth Lune'…"

And, thus, Sidious leaves the material plane laughing while leaving Usagi to weep alone.

Sometime later, Ranma, noticing that his wife Usagi was still in the basement of their house, goes down to see what's up.

"Usagi, dear?" Ranma said, as he cautiously enters one of the labs. "Are you decent?"

"No, I'm not!" Usagi said, as she turned to face Ranma.

Ranma arches one of his eyebrows. At the moment, Usagi's eyes were red-orange-green and her canines were more pronounced, and she had pointy ears. She was also breathing hard while shedding crimson tears due to stress...

"Okay, who got you upset this time: Sidious, Vlad, Alti, Umar, Darkseid-"

"Sidious," Usagi said.

"Oh," Ranma said, as he moved to comfort Usagi. "Babe, it's not your fault."

"I KNOW that, but…we should have done something to stop Palpatine from destroying lives. Padme was my best friend, Anakin had so much potential to do good, Obi-Wan was both mentor and teacher to me…"

Pause.

"And I've become this…'monster woman' General Tanaka is accusing me of being," Usagi said, as she looked at her hands. They presently had claws instead human fingernails.

"I'm not human anymore, thanks to the choices I made over the years."

"Babe, it's not your body that makes you human, it is YOU that makes you human," Ranma said gently. "That fact of the matter is that you are willing to torture yourself for the mistakes you THINK you have made. Personally, however, compare to the other so-called 'monsters', you're not so bad."

"Humph," Usagi said, as her physical features shift back into normal human features. "It…just not fair, you know?"

"I know," Ranma said, as he and Usagi hugs each other. "I know…"

**Fin.**


End file.
